Un encuentro bajo la lluvía
by Jaizmar
Summary: Talvez en momentos grises como esos, no todo es tan triste como parece. Porque siempre habra una luz que te ilumine en la oscuridad.


_**Un encuentro bajo la lluvía**_

Era un día bastante peculiar y triste, ya que la Ciudad de Osaka se encontraba ensombrecida por el cielo oscuro que se cernía sobre esta, donde el cielo estaba nublado y el sol estaba ocultó entre las extensas nubes.

Y al igual que el cielo, una pequeña niña de 8 años compartía el mismo estado y el mismo pesar. Se encontraba igualmente ensombrecida y entristecida, haciendo que el cielo pareciera acompañarla en su pesar.

La pequeña niña de ojos jades y un extraño cabello rosa, se encontraba llorando debajo de un frondoso árbol que se encontraba en la parte más alejada del parque en el que se hallaba. En su semblante se reflejaba la tristeza que sentía, cuya mirada acentuaba lo afligida que estaba.

Solo se escuchaban los sollozos de la niña y el sonido de las hojas de los árboles siendo movidas por el viento, faltando así la armonía que presentaban los pájaros cada día, siendo que la naturaleza y el ambiente que se presentaba en la atmósfera era triste y sombrío aun para los animales.

Los truenos y los relámpagos acestaban el cielo con su sonido y su presencia, volviendo lúgubre y temible las calles de la ciudad las cuales se encontraban desiertas. Mientras que el cielo parecía querer llorar en compañía de la niña.

– ¿Porque lloras?– Se escuchó de repente una voz, asustando a la pelirosa haciendo que esta volteara su mirada instintivamente en dirección a donde provenía la voz escuchada.

– ¿Q-quien eres... Tu?– Preguntó timidamente la chica de ojos jades al encontrar al dueño de aquella voz.

– Eh, yo pregunte primero.– Respondió el rubio que se encontraba frente a ella haciendo puchero. – ¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki! ¿Y el tuyo?– Dijo después el chico que respondía al nombre de Naruto.

– S-Sakura Haruno.– Respondió la Haruno a Naruto, sonriendo levemente ante el puchero que este había hecho.

– Es un lindo nombre Sakura.– Comentó este mientras una gran sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro.– Pero dime... ¿Porque estabas llorando?– Preguntó curioso el rubio.

– Y-yo... Yo...– Tartamudeaba la pelirrosada mientras nuevas lágrimas se asomaban por su rostro.

– Vamos. No llores, puedes confiar en mi.– Le dijo amablemente Naruto. En ese momento Sakura pudo ver en los ojos del Uzumaki que hablaba con sinceridad.

– Es que... M-mis padres se han peleado nuevamente pero esta vez, fue muy diferente. Mi madre se puso furiosa y empezó a tirar cosas y... Y mi padre el... El golpeó a mi madre.– Sakura hablaba entre sollozos mientras sus lágrimas aumentaban cada vez más.– El... El nunca había golpeado a mi madre.– Dijo tristemente.

Naruto quedó estupefacto al no saber que hacer por ella, ya que no sabía como ayudarla. Sus padres nunca peleaban de esa manera, pero sabía que para ella debía ser difícil.

– Oye... Se que esto debe ser difícil para ti pero... E-este...– El ojiazul no hallaba las palabras correctas que usar ante la atenta mirada de la chica.– Creo que si tus padres de verdad se aman y te aman a ti, de seguro superaran esto.– Dijo finalmente el Uzumaki mirándola de manera determinada.

– Yo... No lo se.– Respondió insegura esta. Y Naruto ante la notable inseguridad de la niña, decidió seguir hablando.

– Sabes... Mis padres se pelean muy seguido, pero solo lo hacen porque se aman y las personas que se aman siempre se pelean, además de que siempre lo logran superar. Y creo que tus padres también podrán hacerlo.– Le dijo seguro de sus palabras el chico.

– Gracias.– Le dijo en un pequeño susurro Sakura mientras se limpiaba los últimos rastros de sus lágrimas. Mientras poco a poco la repentina lluvia se cernía sobre ellos.

– ¡Naruto!– Se escuchó un grito a la lejos.

– Me están buscando... Creo que ya me tengo que ir.– Dijo el rubio.– Fue un gustó conocerte Sakura-chan.– Menciono sonriente el rubio.

– I-Igualmente Naruto.– Dijo la chica entristecida por su partida.

– ¡Adios!– Exclamó el rubio a los lejos mientras se seguía alejando.– Ah... Por cierto.– Dijo deteniendo su paso.

– ¿Que?– Preguntó Sakura.

– Las niñas tan lindas como tu no deberían llorar.– Le dijo sonriente el rubio mientras se comenzaba a alejar rápidamente con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

– _"Gracias... Naruto Uzumaki"_– Susurro para si misma Sakura mientras observaba por última vez al chico. Manteniendo la esperanza de poder volverlo a ver alguna vez.


End file.
